The petals of a rose
by StillBlushing
Summary: With no one to love her and having being exiled to Fork will the past she wanted to forget leave her? I suck at summeries first FanFic plese R
1. The Past

Chapter 1: The past

Slow down, Breath. In, Out, In, Out.

"Mum!" I yelled

"What is it Bumble Bee?" Her voice sounded different but I couldn't place exactly why. I heard her coming up the stairs and decided to wait until she got her before continuing with our conversation.

"Why is all my stuff in a suitcase?" She just laughed before saying

"Well I don't want you here. You should be going to Australia with your father but he doesn't want you either. So we decided to send you to Forks. We brought you a small house, bank account and enrolled you in the local school. So…" She came over and picked up the suitcase. I could here my things rattling as they would have only taken up a quater of the space provided. She walked out of my room and down the stairs. I ran out to follow her but stopped at the stairs when I saw she was at the front door. I paused for a second and she threw it out the door and looked at me expectantly before looking back to the door. Before I had a chance to protest I was picked up by someone, most likely Phil.

"Phil! Put me down!! PLEASE! Mum why?" She didn't answer.

"Why Reneè?"

"Because" she was spitting her words at me now "you are a stupid worthless mistake who only ever gives me a headache. Be happy you worthless piece of junk. You have a destination. Stupid selfish thing. But remember this if I ever see you again you WILL be sleeping with the fishes."


	2. Blood on a rose

Chapter 2- Blood on a rose

I gripped the arms of the plane chair tightly making my hands go white. I prayed silently that it would be okay. I thought back to when Reneè had kicked me out of the house yesterday I tried not to cry as I thought about it, but when I thought about how Phil had literally thrown me at the pavement I couldn't help it I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek replacing the route the blood trickling down my forehead had taken yesterday. I tried to stop thinking about and go to sleep blasting music into my ears, but before I was able to succumb to sleep I saw the image that had cut me deeply.

_Reneè was standing by the front door with Phil. Reneè's head was leaning into Phil's chest with one arm around his waist. He had one arm around her shoulders and they both had one hand on her stomach where their daughter was growing. I picked myself up off the ground trying not to wince at my arm which I strongly suspect had been dislocated or the blood pouring out from a cut on my waist. I walked over to the suitcase looked at them and my confusion turned into pure hate then and there. i turned and walked away from them aware of my 'friends' and neighbours that were watching and who had no doubt seen everything as it happened. I was never going to come back. I would rather die. I would forget everything that has happened and when I get to Forks if they ask about my past I will just say that I don't remember. From now on I have no family and I never will go by the name Isabella again. My name will be Rose. Rose Emily Mason. I don't care where those names are from or if they don't fit together that is who I am._

When I woke up the plane was just about to land in Seattle. I drearily got off the plane got my suitcase and went to find an ATM. Most of the money that Reneè and Charlie had put in there was used up but I got the last of it out and went to look for a free taxi. After 10minutes of searching I found one and got in.

"Where would you like to go sweets?" The taxi driver asked. I pulled out the piece of paper I had in my pocket. It had my address but this guy was starting to freak me out.

"Could you please just drop me off at the Forks High School?" AS soon as I had finished my sentence I almost regretted it.

"Forks high school is where I go Honey I hope I will see you there soon." I looked more closely at him and immediately regretted it he looked worse then his personality played him out to look.

"My name is Mike Newton what's yours?" I was not going to answer him.

"We are here…Mike." I got out of the taxi and gave him enough money before walking off in the opposite direction in search of my new house. When I finally found it I looked at my watch it was twelve o'clock but I wasn't tired. I walked into the kitchen and saw myself in the mirror my eyes didn't portray any emotion. I sat down pulled out a pen and some paper and I started writing.

I look into the mirror

And I wonder who I see

I look a little harder

And I know that's not me

Jagged lines of skin and lips

Combining past and now

Eyes that flicker darkness

Can shut out when and how

I look closer, look again

Yes – She's still there

The image of a silent girl

Twisted in a glare

How long can we stay like this?

Separate, one the same

I reach out to try and touch you

Then cry out in startled pain

Your image it has cut me

Your jagged lines of glass

They hold you in, they suffocate

They do not let me pass

I wonder if you bleed

I do not think you could

Red dripping blood

Would make a mess

Would splatter where you stood

Silent mirror girl

Can you see me too?

Are you staring back at me?

Or are you staring through?

I re-read it before falling asleep on the couch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The poem was written by Georgina March


End file.
